shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinami
Shinami (健一 Shinami) also known as the Blue Breeze (ブルーブリーズ Burūburīzu) is a pirate and the navigator for the Crimson Wing Pirates. He is the fourth member of the crew and the third to join. The crew relies heavily on Shin's ability to read sea charts and his observation skills of the weather to guide them safely through the Grand Line. Even for someone of such young age, Shin's talents as a navigator has earned him a fanciful reputation from both Pirates and Marines and many have sought this talent for themselves, such as Captain Saser. Ultimately, Shin's dream is to use his artistic talents and draw the "perfect picture" that captures the essence of what it means to be a free man. Before he joined the crew, Shin was a free lance navigator that worked for a marine branch for quick cash. He drew them sea charts around the Grand Line, and they in turn rewarded him with funds. Shin's dealings with the Marines came to an end during Rio's invasion of the island and in the process, stole the Adamantine Tonfas being held there. After his tonfas were destroyed in battle, Shin took it upon himself to implement his own creative idea of using dials in conjunction with a variation of the Jet Ski's and crafted his signature fighting style known as Free Breeze. In the aftermath of the battle involving the Checkmate Pirates and Phenom, Shin went on to open his own art gallery in Saser City where he finally achieved his goal of drawing the picture he felt happiest when looking at; a painting of his crew and all of his friends. In the epilogue, Shin has entered into a relationship with Kenra who lives with him on the island and has become the city's enforcer. He has a bounty of 115,000,000. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Shinami is a young man that stands at a height of 168 cm (5’6) and has fair peach skin. He has light blue eyes and short blonde hair. Physically, Shin is in great shape and has a slender but also toned build underneath his clothes. His usual outfit consists of a dark blue blazer that he keeps buttoned up and underneath wears a navy blue hoodie. Down below he wears his favorite pair of running blue running shoes that constantly need to be repaired due to Shin’s fighting style that puts heavy strain on his legs. Shin’s most prominent feature is the white beanie he wears on his head that hides his loose bed hair and most people recognize him from that. Though he does wish he was more popular with girls like his captain is, Shin doesn’t realize himself that there have been a number of woman that find him to be attractive and he is considered to be quite a handsome young man. Post-Timeskip After the time skip, Shin looks relatively the same as he did two years albeit with slightly more noticeable changes. He has grown a few inches in height and while before he barely registered as 170 cm, he now firmly stands at 179 cm (5’8). His hair has grown out a bit and reaches past his ears and stops at around his neck section. He still wears his signature beanie on his head but now curves it a bit at times to cover his eyes whenever he gets serious. Thanks to the training he received from Splitfire, Shin’s physical stature has improved and he now retains a firmly toned and sculpted physique that has done wonders for his stamina and endurance. Because Shin's physical statistics improved, a much more advanced and powerful variation of his Free Breeze style became available to him. Though it’s hard to tell, Shin’s facial structure has also been changed and it looks as if Shin has slimmed down as his jaw has become more angular and defined. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Male Category:Human Category:West Blue Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Red Wing Pirates Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Tonfa Wielders Category:One World Category:Reach For The Sky Category:Crimson Wing Pirates Category:Navigator